


Better Say My Name Like

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Begging, Brendon is kinda dominant?, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: Smutty imagine mini-series with Brendon Urie as established boyfriend and your time together, including (so far) late-night visits and backstage/after shows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3 but established on fanfiction.net under different fandoms; very happy to be here to write about my favorite person, Brendon Urie. 
> 
> My blog is https://loverontheleft.tumblr.com/ - I love talking and am always open to requests!

It’s hard to say what rouses you first - his calloused, but smooth, fingers grazing over your side or his soft lips brushing over your neck. You whimper slightly and turn into his embrace so you are lying face to face, nuzzling his neck as you whisper, “you came.”

He smiles against your forehead as he presses his lips to it. “‘Course I did.” He curls a finger under your chin to lift your lips to his and he kisses you gently, innocently, lips barely opening against yours as he murmurs, “your text said you had a weird feeling and were freaked out. I’m not going to read that and let you sleep alone.”

“Brendon…” you mumble his name, snuggling in so your body is flush against his, the slippery silk of your shorts moving against the buttery smooth leather of his pants while your fingers stroke his chest through the soft cotton of his shirt. “You didn’t have to do that. You have a show tomorrow and I was just being a baby.” His hands move soothingly over your arms, occasionally sliding down to your thighs and rubbing small circles over them as he raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Not that I’m complaining or anything…” you assure him, pressing closer still and he hitches one of your legs up over his hip and moves one hand to the small of your back to keep you pressed to him.

He’s stroking the underside of your thigh now, letting his fingertips wander under the silk and you shift happily. “I was about to say y/n, you were starting to hurt my feelings.” Using his free hand, he runs his fingers through your hair, and you can’t help the contented noise that slips from you. Between the playing with your hair and stroking of your thigh, he’ll have you wet in no time at all and you’re not even sure if he is thinking in that direction, but you can’t help it, the man is walking sex. “Let me take care of you.” His words interrupt your thoughts and he is still running his hands over you and you know this isn’t really a command despite the phrasing; it is a request, and he is waiting for a response. You nod, a thrill of pleasure rippling through you, raising your eyes to meet his and gratefully accept the kiss, parting your lips. You both moan a little when you flick out your tongue, teasing and exploring, and find his. It’s a mutual movement as a result, him clutching your hip, pulling you closer, and you pressing against him and moving subtly, and one that is mutually satisfying when you feel him stir against you. You moan into his mouth and rub against him again, relishing how the wet silk slides against you. He breaks the kiss to capture your earlobe between his teeth, whispering things that never fail to make you blush but squirm in anticipation.

“Bren, don’t tease,” you sigh as your fingers move down his chest and curl into the waistband of his pants. He chuckles lightly, continuing his mouth’s journey down the side of your neck from your ear. He pauses, tracing an unknown pattern with the tip of his tongue down your neck, and you shudder - just that hint of what’s to come, that delicate caress, has you moving against him with purpose again, hands gripping his hair. You roll your head back, giving him better access to the length of your neck and shudder with pleasure as he brings his lips back to the pulse point under your ear and pressing his lips to it, rolling his tongue against your skin and sucking in a way that has you moaning his name and clutching his shirt. Once he’s satisfied that he’s marked you as his, he moves lower to your collarbone, shifting effortlessly down your body and slotting one thigh in between yours. He looks up at you through those dark lashes, just barely letting the tip of his tongue trace over your skin and he grins when you push against him, seeking some relief for your growing arousal. “God, please don’t tease me.”

He stops his ministrations on your skin but it’s to crack a smile and mumble against you, “Actually, I just go by Brendon these days.” He laughs when you roll your eyes and huff at him, and he quickly takes the hint, nipping at your collarbone lightly and immediately soothing your skin with his feathered kisses. He pauses for a moment as you shift against him, looking up at you, and asks softly, “are you feeling better?” As he asks, his hands are stroking your sides, slipping up under the silk camisole and brushing over the swell of your breasts.

You arch your back into his touch and, hands still in his hair, bring his lips back up to yours. In between the soft, but steadily growing more urgent, kisses, you whisper, “I’m going to lie and say ‘no’ so you don’t stop.” He laughs, tickling your sides to get you to raise your arms, so he can slide your top off with ease. His hands move over you softly, lips on yours, teeth catching your bottom lip as his thumbs circle over your nipples. You gasp into his mouth and shift suddenly so that your back is pressed to the bed and Brendon is pressed to you. You move your other leg up over his hip so that he is cradled by your thighs and give a delighted purr when he gives in and grinds against you.

“Baby, I wouldn’t have stopped for all the world. You making those sounds, rubbing your pussy on me,” and you whimper in pleasure at his sudden change in tone, reveling in how the explicit language never seems harsh coming from him, only adoring. “Getting me so worked up I can barely think straight,” he continues with a rasp in his voice, moving his hands from your chest to either side of your head, allowing him to slide lower down your body and capture one of your nipples in his mouth. The noises coming from you are unholy and he is alternating between short, slow strokes with his tongue and closing his mouth over you and sucking, all the while cupping and thumbing your other breast and rutting against you. “Fuck, y/n, you drive me wild.” His soft breath on your skin sends heat straight to your core. You meet his thrusts, moving your hands down to tug at the waistband of your shorts, desperate for more contact, needing the silky barrier gone. He is swift and the hand that had been otherwise occupied is suddenly between the two of you, sliding under your shorts, and he teasingly dips his index finger lower. You both inhale sharply at the contact and he groans around your nipple while sliding his finger along your wetness, not yet pressing inside, just feeling. “So fucking wet,” he whispers against your skin, and you shift down, seeking more. He looks up at you from his careful work at your breast, finger still teasing, and his face is serious. “Tell me you want this.” You bite your lip and nod, and he raises an eyebrow. “Tell me.” You cup the side of his face and murmur your assent. He kisses you, and it’s hard and needy and he’s whispering “fuck baby, I want to make you feel good,” into your mouth and with those words his voice breaks a little, and he’s rocking his hand against you, letting his index finger slide home. You giggle and gasp as his thumb finds your clit and starts to move in slow figure-eights.

“More,” you insist placing your hand over his and pushing lightly. He obliges, adding a second finger and you let out a contented sigh as he chooses an idle pace, twisting and thrusting his fingers and massaging with his thumb, neither of you working intentionally towards climax but just feeling and enjoying, smiling and kissing, rubbing and teasing each other. It isn’t long though, before the warm tingling starts and you feel the tension and desire curling in your stomach. “God, please Bren, harder with your-“ and you don’t need to finish the thought as he applies more pressure with his thumb, eyes heavy as he watches you writhe under his touch. He withdraws his middle and index fingers, leaving them just at your opening, rubbing gently, almost petting you as his thumb moves in circles, increasing and decreasing the pressure almost rhythmically. “Oh fuck, that’s good.” The words fall from your lips as you let your head find the pillow. He laughs lightly but you can see the heated determination still blazing behind his eyes; he increases the pace ever so slightly and slides his fingers back in, and it isn’t long before you’re muffling a cry and bucking against his hand. After a moment, you catch your breath. You need him. “Come up here.” You grab the back of his head with one hand and pull his mouth to yours, working to pull his shirt off with the other.

Once you’ve removed the offending shirt, you start to push at your shorts, making a frustrated noise into his mouth when he removes his hand from you. “Hold on, hold on, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, and makes quick work of getting your sleep shorts off of your hips and then slowly, torturously drags them down your long legs. There’s a sharp intake of breath when you feel his soft lips and warm tongue at your left ankle and when you look down, his warm brown eyes are twinkling up at you and he grins. “Hey baby.” His voice is hoarse with desire and he presses his lips to your skin again, tongue teasing as he moves his mouth upward, pausing and kissing and licking what feels like every inch of the way. “I’m going to taste every bit of you.” You shudder as you feel his tongue tease the soft skin behind your knee and his warm hands, one under your calf and the other stroking your hip and keeping you still. You feel like you’re just catching your breath when his lips start moving again and he’s dragging his tongue up the inside of your thigh, kissing and nipping and suckling, both hands on your hips now and his eyes closed, fuck he loves this. You swear your eyes are rolling back in your head as his lips move across the delta of your thighs, pausing only to dip his tongue into you teasingly. You both moan, and he nuzzles the inside of your opposite thigh, breathing hard, eyes meeting yours. “You don’t even know what you do to me y/n.” With new determination, he sinks back down the bed to caress your right ankle now. You hold your breath, the only way to keep yourself still as he makes the journey a second time. You’re pressing your head back into the pillow, fingers twisted in the sheets under you as his lips start in on your thigh. He stops for a moment, breath hot on you, and he rests his head on your leg and gazes at you adoringly while running his fingertips along your skin. “You’re doing so well baby. I know I’m teasing you and I’m sorry.”

You manage a laugh and play with his hair. “Bren, don’t lie to me, you’re not sorry at all. You love seeing me like this, all hot and bothered and begging.”

He pauses, giving an exaggerated impression of contemplation, before nodding, kissing the inside of your thigh. “You’re right. I fucking love hearing you beg for it, hearing you cry my name as you come.” He doesn’t wait for a response but instead wraps both arms under and around your thighs with hands spread over your hips to hold you in place; he buries his face in you and gasps, “fuck, you taste amazing.” You whimper at his words, spreading your legs wider for him and he rewards you with long strokes, focusing the tip of his tongue on dipping and stroking inside of you before it feels like his entire mouth is on you, his tongue just slipping through your wetness. You’re writhing under him, arching your hips and trying to press closer to him. He groans against you, and you think you can make out “so sweet, baby,” sending vibrations through you. You’re crying out and gripping and twisting the sheets under you and you can feel the pressure building; he shifts, pulling your hips down against his face, closer than you thought possible, and you’re worried about him breathing but the thought is fleeting. He’s sucking now firmly at your clit, tongue moving in ways you didn’t think possible, making these desperate noises against you. He suddenly stops and looks up at you, pulling back to ask, “is this okay? Do you want something else?” You aren’t sure if he’s teasing or if he’s serious but you respond to the question by shoving his face back between your legs and whimpering as he finds your clit and thrums over it rapidly.

Your cries of pleasure are turning to breathless utterances of his name and he’s slipped two fingers back inside you, curling back towards him, pressing against your pelvic wall. He’s always known exactly how to bring you to the edge, all teasing aside, and he knows your desire is greater than your patience right now. “Oh shit, Brendon, baby, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’m gonna -“ you can’t even finish the sentence before letting out a sharp squeal, hips arching and back tensing. He’s groaning, telling you to come for him, come on his fingers, come on his tongue, and he’s licking and sucking at you, telling you how good you taste, letting you ride out your orgasm against his face, pressing his hips into the mattress desperately as he works his tongue and fingers into you, moaning your name. It’s just when you think it’s fading, you’re coming down, hands moving from the sheets to his shoulders, that he decides you’re not done and flicks his tongue across your clit once more, presses his thumb against you firmly, and looks up to give you a quick wink. Your mind goes blank and all you can think and feel is his tongue against you; your thighs snap closed around his head and your hands are in his hair, pressing him against you, his name a breathless chant as the pleasure rolls through you and you move against his face. It could be thirty seconds, it could be five minutes, it could be a lifetime; you have no idea how much time has passed before your legs fall open and you’re trembling from head to toe. You look down and he’s pulling back, chest heaving, licking his lips with obvious relish and moving up the bed. You watch him while trying to catch your breath and holy fucking hell, you think, you could come again just watching this man crawl towards you, shirtless in those fucking tight leather pants, his lips swollen and wet with you, his eyes heavy, hair falling into his face, his very being radiating pure sex.

“Hi baby.” He smiles, cupping your face gently. You breathe deeply, drawing his head down to yours, kissing him and wrapping your legs around him again, tongue tangling with his. You can taste yourself on him and it’s driving you wild; you’re pulling him flush against you with your ankles, rubbing against him, feeling his dick press into you, moaning into his mouth. “You want more?” His voice is soft and your eyes flutter open, nodding. He offers his other hand and you don’t hesitate, taking it and running your tongue up and over his middle and index before sucking both in. He groans, watching you, feeling you twist your tongue around his fingers, and it’s while he is still cupping your face, murmuring how good you are and how sweet you taste and how much he loves you that you let your free hand plunge down first between your legs and then into his pants, your fingers curling around him despite the tightness of the leather. He’s really moaning now and is working his pants off with one hand, the other still in your mouth, while bucking into your slick grasp. He’s managed to get them down to his thighs and it’s enough for you. You let his fingers fall from your mouth as you shimmy down the bed under him. “Y/n, you really don’t have to, you know I don’t expect anything just because I - oh fuck baby, fuck!” You’ve cut off his words by letting one hand curl up over the small of his back and one of your legs across the backs of his knees. With one fluid motion, you’ve pulled him down into your mouth, taking the entirety of his length and humming with pleasure. He’s groaning, you’ve never taken him like this, normally he’s fighting the urge to thrust deeper and you’ve eliminated that dilemma; there’s no resistance at this angle. Meanwhile, you’re rather pleased with yourself; he’s not big by any means but your gag reflex tends to overact and cut things short whenever you manage to wrestle his pants off and get your mouth on him. One hand is gripping, stroking his thigh while the other remains curled around the base of his dick, squeezing and releasing as your tongue works him. He’s breathing hard, and you know how much eating you out turns him on, you know he’s already close, so you let your head fall back so your lips just close around the tip. You’re still squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing, giving little delicate licks to the head and his eyes are closed, obviously holding back. You giggle, nuzzling the tip with your nose before stroking the underside, curving your tongue to cradle him really, knowing it’s only a matter of moments before he’s coming and without warning, he tilts his hips back and extracts himself from your seeking mouth. You pause, confused. “Fuck, baby, it was too good. I was going to come.” You quirk one eyebrow, him coming was obviously the point. He catches your look and drops down over you so his forehead is resting against yours and you can feel the rise and fall of his chest as he tries to catch his breath. “Don’t worry, I fully intend on coming, maybe even in that talented mouth of yours, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to be buried in you. Just not yet. I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep.” He grins, kissing your forehead as you wiggle under him, his words causing a rush of heat.

“Nice Frost reference.” He nods, rolling over and bringing you with him so you’re sprawled across him. “Take your pants off please.” You’re working at them with both hands and he helps you, kicking them off and his boxers in an unknown direction. “Thank you, that’s better. Now what’s this about promises to keep?” You’re kissing his neck, letting your hips fall on either side of him and feeling him press in between your lips, and you know he feels how wet you still are by the way his breath catches when you slide along his length.

He turns his head to whisper in your ear as you work on his neck. “I promised I’d make you feel so good, you can’t say anything but my name and you’d be coming at least, at the very least, five times.” A thrill of pleasure goes through you and you bite down lightly on his neck, rocking against him.

“I don’t remember that promise. Not that I’m opposed or anything.” You pause on top of him, pulling back to run your fingers through his hair. He takes one of your hands and presses his lips to your palm, eyelids heavy with desire.

“It’s an unspoken promise that’s been in effect since I first made you mine.” He shifts slightly so you slide off of him and both of you are on your side, facing each other, your head on his chest and his arms around you. “Amongst other things.”

You smile against his skin, tipping your head back to look in his eyes. “Dare I ask what the other things are?” Your tone is light but you know he’s serious from the way he presses his lips to your forehead.

“To always keep you safe, physically, mentally and otherwise. To make sure you have everything you need and want. To always make you feel beautiful and desired. To always make you feel appreciated and special. To support and believe in you the way you do for me. To never let a day go by without me telling you how much I love you.” He pulls back when he feels a tear roll down your cheek. “No no, no crying.” He brushes the tear away with his thumb and kisses where the tear last made contact and then moving all over your face, making soft teasing noises.

You’re giggling and squirming against him when you pull away to look at him to look at him seriously. “Bren. Which thumb did you use just now? On my tears? Clean or clit?” He’s laughing now at your phrasing, shrugging and giving you an incredulous look. You already know the point he’s about to make and it’s a good one. “Okay, fine. You’re right, it technically doesn’t matter. I’ve sucked your fingers clean, so clearly I’m not opposed… so it doesn’t matter if…it gets on my face thanks to your thumb.” You’ve blushed through this entire exchange and hope he hasn’t noticed but know you aren’t that lucky.

He’s still laughing and rolling over you to look down at you fondly. “I love you y/n. And for what it’s worth, we’d be even.” He pauses as a smirk plays at his lips. “I’ve certainly had you all over my face thanks to my thumb. Fucking best part of my day, y/n, when you close those thighs around my head and try to drown me in that hot, wet pussy of yours.” He winks and before you can react he’s capturing your lips in his, teasing your tongue. You pull back, only slightly horrified, and he laughs harder, drawing you in. “I’m sorry baby, I know that was a little more graphic than you like.” You wrinkle your nose.

“I don’t mind it, you know…when…” you hesitate. He’s not laughing anymore; he’s kneeling over you, nuzzling your neck.

“When what?” His voice is soft and his breath is warm and you blush, shaking your head. “You don’t mind it when I’m actually face-first in that world-class pussy of yours, losing all control, going out of my fucking mind because of how much I love you, grabbing and pulling at your thighs, licking and sucking your clit, fucking you with my tongue and fingers and telling you how sweet you taste, that I could eat you forever, and to let go and just come for me baby, come on my face?” Your head snaps back and your eyes are wide and he grins at you, one eyebrow arched. “Am I right, baby?” You groan and blush, covering your face. “Y/n…baby…I want to hear I’m right. Will you please tell me I’m right? Tell me how much you love being told to come on my tongue.” His tone is so light and playful that you crack and nod. Suddenly you’re laughing and shrieking as he tickles you, nibbling your neck before burying his face into the crook of your neck. “Baby, I want to hear I’m right. You’re so smart and you are right all the time, let me just have this. Tell me when and where you like my filthy mouth. Tell me. Tell me tell me tell me.” He’s grinning against your skin, hands closing around your waist to hold you against him and you groan good-naturedly.

“Fine, Brendon, yes, I like your filthy mouth when we’re hooking up.” He gives you a gentle poke to the side and you huff. “When you’re going down on me.” Another gentle poke. You’re both giggling now, and he’s nuzzling your shoulder and you realize there’s no reason to be embarrassed, it’s just the two of you, and the man loves you and cares for you and he just wants to hear you say it. You take a deep breath and wriggle out from under him so you can sit up and compose yourself. He’s watching, obviously amused but smiling softly, petting your hand. Another deep breath. “Fuck, okay, yes, I love your filthy mouth when you’re eating me out and making me beg for it and you’re teasing, touching, fucking me with those goddamn fingers and those lips and that tongue until I come just for you and Jesus fuck, I want you right fucking now.” You’re breathing hard, chest rising and falling, face hot, and he’s pulled back, biting his lip, giving you that look that would, if you had them on, melt your underwear right off. “Was that good? I feel like I got a little carried away.” You sound uncertain and he pounces, pinning you on your back, kissing you hard.

“Fuck y/n, it was so good,” he’s mumbling against your lips, “I know that wasn’t easy for you, and not to be patronizing or anything but I’m proud of you. And yes, you got a bit carried away but holy fuck it was hot.” You’re blushing again, reaching down between you to grasp his dick and shimmying down to rub the tip through your wetness and he’s moaning into your mouth, still praising you, and you just want him and it would be so easy to just slide him - “Wait, baby, let me grab a condom.” You groan but roll onto your back, wriggling in anticipation, letting your fingers slide down, teasing yourself, watching him fumble in his wallet.

“Okay, all set. I can’t wait to - fuck, y/n.” His voice breaks off at the end, he crawls back into bed, and you smile up at him as you spread your legs, two fingers still rubbing in circles, only occasionally slipping in, pressing, and you raise your hips as though offering yourself to him. “Oh y/n, and you try to act so innocent,” he whispers, adding his fingers to yours, matching your pace. “But I see you spreading your legs for me. It’s okay, I’ll let you fool me anytime you want, baby, you can play innocent. Makes it that much better when you’re screaming my name and pulling my hair, begging for another.” You laugh, curling your legs around him and pulling him close. “Tell me you want this.”

“Fuck, I want this.” Your voice wavers, you’re desperate, you’re craving him. He leans down and kisses you slowly, teasing, catching your lower lip between his teeth.

“Say my name, baby.” You’re just letting the second syllable fall out of your mouth when he pushes into you, both of you gasping. You’re clawing at his back, hips rolling and back arching, matching him stroke for stroke at his torturously slow pace, kissing him hard and whining into his mouth when his tongue moves over yours and he clutches you closer.

You’re not sure how much time has actually passed; you’re lost in the feeling and his murmuring in your ear has you writhing and the tension is coiling and you want to feel him release because he’s been working you so hard. “Brendon, please…” Your hands are in his hair and you tug just hard enough to elicit a hiss from him. “More.” You’re aware of how needy you sound, but you don’t care, you want him and you know he’s close and he came here for you so dammit he’s going to come for you.

“Baby, you have gotten me so…Jesus fuck, if you want this to last, you need to not fucking pull my hair.” This comes out through gritted teeth and you reach up to stroke his jawline, increasing your own pace, rocking your hips harder up into his, letting out little gasps and moans as he fills you. He begins again, “y/n, I love you but -“

You place a finger over his lips and cut him off. “I want to be on top.” He groans again, and obligingly shifts under you, eyes closing as you settle down on him, contentedly stroking the V for which he claims to do absolutely nothing. “So sexy Bren,” you murmur, grinding down against him slowly. His breathing is shallow and he’s pushed his hair back and out of his face and you can see every ounce of self control he’s using manifest throughout his body. You lean over, letting yourself slide up teasingly, until just the head of his cock is in you, and bite at his earlobe. He tenses and you swear you can feel his rapid pulse inside you. Keeping his earlobe trapped, you tighten around him and he lets out a strangled gasp, hands flying to your hips. “I really, really, really want you to come Bren. I don’t care how long this lasts or any of that nonsense - I just wanna watch your face when I ride you and make you come.”

His eyes flutter open and he tangles a hand in your hair as he asks teasingly, “who even are you? Who is this minx and what have you done with my sweet innocent girlfriend?” You giggle as if the two of you don’t have this exchange every time and sit back; he keeps one hand on the back of your head and the other on your hip as you start to move, grinding down, allowing him to set the pace as he guides you. You’re rocking on him, swiveling your hips, gripping his shoulders for leverage as you raise and drop down, each time thrusting forward a bit more, feeling him start to tremble. You’re working hard now, leaning forward so he’s rubbing against your clit and you think he’s almost there when his grip tightens and his eyes fly open, mouth wordlessly gasping. You drop one last final time, tightening around him and his hips buck up into you, and even with the condom you can feel the sudden warmth and release. He’s moaning softly and you’re making these small pleased noises and you feel your body start to melt into his. “Oh no ma’am, I’m not done with you yet. Hands and knees.” He gives your ass a quick slap and you squeak, complying. He’s stroking himself now and pushing you gently down until your chest is flat against the bed. You wiggle back in anticipation and let out a guttural moan when you feel his tongue sliding through your wetness instead. You’re clawing the sheets around you, hips rolling, when he’s gone just as suddenly.

You’re about to turn, protest, when he pushes back into you, one hand curled over your hip and the other tangled in your hair, tugging like he knows you like. He’s really fucking you now, hard and relentless, and you’re whimpering his name and a string of curse words into the mattress, rocking your hips back. He gives you another light swat and you know he wants you louder and you comply, turning your head to be more clear. Another. “Brendon, baby, yes!” Another. “Brendon please don’t stop, god Brendon, fuck fuck fuck!” Another. “Brendon, please baby fuck me, fuck my pussy, make me come - fuck - on you, dear god oh fuck Brendon, yes, right there, yes!” You’re keening now, and you’re sure the neighbors can hear and you’re equally sure it’s what he wants.

For his piece de resistance, he leans forward and rubs your clit firmly as he sinks his teeth into your shoulder. He doesn’t need to tell you but he does anyway. “Come for me baby, scream my name. Let them know who makes you feel like this.” You’re already obeying, voice hoarse and body spasming as you slip forward and your legs flatten out behind you. He lies down next to you and you’re whimpering his name, body still trembling. He grins, running a hand down your back and you shudder again, moaning his name into the pillow you’ve grabbed and dragged down to your head. His mere touch is electric. “That good, huh?”

You raise your head to look at him, and you know you must look thoroughly fucked because he bites his lip and smooths your hair down. “I don’t think I can move.” You smile a little and wiggle in place to let him know you’re mostly kidding, and he leans over you to grab the water bottle you keep at hand and the Tylenol in your drawer, giving you a knowing smile. “Thank you.” You sit up, medicate yourself, and flop next to him on your back.

He pulls you closer to whisper in your ear. “You good to go? I owe you another. Get up on my face, baby.”

You laugh maniacally, not sure your body can take much more, before turning to see his face and realize he’s kidding. “Oh. That was funny Urie. Points awarded for both wit and timing.” He smiles, rolling over you to kiss you lightly. “And I’m feeling much better too. Points for that.”

He rests his forehead on yours and winks. “I hope these points are redeemable at any location where I can get you naked.”

You wink back and whisper, “I guess you’ll have to find an empty dressing room tomorrow night and see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Brendon finds an empty dressing room.
> 
> My blog is https://loverontheleft.tumblr.com/ and I love to talk and am always interested in your requests!

“I’m heeeeeeere!” You sail into the back, more private, dressing room, drop your bag, and launch yourself at him as he rises from the couch, grunting as he (luckily) catches you and falls back onto the cushions.

“Hi baby,” he gasps, the wind a little knocked out of him, petting your hips as you settle into his lap and make yourself comfortable. “You got back here without any problems?” You nod, kissing him on the lips and then peppering the rest of his face with more kisses. “Someone is in a good mood,” he observes, tipping his head up so your lips land on his jawline.

You increase the intensity of the kisses because fucking hell you love this man’s jaw (you scoff at yourself in your head; you’ve got it bad when you’re lusting over a fucking jawline). “Of course I am,” you practically purr in his ear, “we had amaaaaaaazing sex last night and you are going to have an amaaaaaazing show that will start an amaaaaaazing tour, but before that,” you pause and kiss him on the lips, “I hear you have some pre-show rituals.” You wink, wiggling suggestively in his lap.

He raises one eyebrow and runs his hands up your sides slowly, skimming over your curves. “As enticing as that sounds…and feels…I think you might have been slightly misinformed about my pre-show rituals.” You shrug, climbing off of him and turning back to your bag. He whistles as you slowly bend over, and laughs delightedly when you turn back to face him with a bag of Lays Lightly Salted, a bottle of liquor, and a pack of batteries. He whistles again, this time impressed. “You have not been misinformed m’dear. Although I have to ask, what are the batteries for?” He stretches out lazily on the couch, his eyes suddenly bright. “Did you bring some of your toys and that’s my post-show reward for hitting those notes, watching you play with your -“

You cut him off by clearing your throat loudly and giving him a playful look. “No. Pervert. They’re for your Xbox controllers that, if I’m not mistaken, Zack has just finished setting up in the main room.” He groans, a hand over his heart.

“Y/n, you are too good to me. But I’m not going to lie, I’m a little disappointed those aren’t for your vibrator - and you’re sure you didn’t bring it? Because that would be so fucking hot. But you are wonderful and so thoughtful.” He’s standing now and has crossed the room to kiss you deeply. You melt into it a little, unable to do much due to your full hands, so you catch his lower lip and playfully, lightly tug at it while pressing your hips forward into his, grinding ever so slightly before sliding a leg between his and using your thigh to rub him subtly. He pulls away grinning. “Sure baby, I’m the pervert. You naughty little -“ he’s breathing hard in your ear and grabs your ass to pull you against him, hard, and you’re ready, eager, to reciprocate but he is cut off again when Zack comes in. “-beautiful gracious angel whom I love.” He finishes, winking and Zack rolls his eyes, walking back out with his hands in the air. You carefully extract yourself from his grip and set down the liquor and offer him the chips and batteries. He accepts them but furrows his brow. “But…”

You read his mind and shake your head, pushing him towards the other room. “No no. No sir. No ‘buts.’ You have a ritual. I’ll be fine. I’ll find a way to occupy myself.” He reluctantly allows himself to be pushed into the main room and onto the large sofa. You open the bag of chips, pass him a water bottle and a controller, and settle into the couch behind him - which admittedly takes some skill on your part, and probably looked awkward but hopefully felt good for him as you slipped down his back. You drape your arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck.

He looks back at you appreciatively and you lean back into the cushions, bringing him with you so his back is flush against your chest. “Don’t move or get me anything else or do anything else for me; they’ll say I’m bossy and dominating.”

You giggle, resting your head on his shoulder. “First, you do see the irony there, right? Second, I don’t think I could move if I tried honestly; I think I’m stuck and I’ll die here between you and this couch but that’s okay. Third, you absolutely are bossy and dominating - but only in bed, and I find it crazy hot by the way, so I’m assuming you don’t want them to know that.” He grins and turns to give your cheek a quick kiss. Your legs are on either side of his and he’s got one hand curled around your thigh now. You’re not the best at video games and you don’t know for sure so you ask, “wait, are you going to be able to play with one hand?”

You catch the side of his smirk and he squeezes your thigh gently, sliding his hand to your inner thigh and pressing back. “That all depends on what you mean by play.” You laugh and point to the controller in his other hand and he shrugs. “Probably not well. But do I care?” You pause, not sure if he wants you to answer. You’re more sure of this answer but…”yeah, no, I do care, I’m sorry baby.” He interrupts your thoughts and you kiss his neck, giggling.

“I told you, my feelings are not hurt. I am assuming that if I stay back here and attempt to give you a shoulder massage, it will only distract you?” He nods reluctantly and you, with some surprising level of skill, pull your legs up and rise from behind him before stepping off the couch.

He looks stricken and reaches for you. “But I don’t want you to go. I want you here.” His hand catches yours and rubs his thumb over your knuckles and you laugh as he pouts.

“I’m not going anywhere; you’re not going to get rid of me that easily.” You drop down onto the couch and you shift back towards him, resting your head in his lap, snuggling in.

“Ya comfortable, baby?” He’s smiling but you know he’s genuinely concerned about your comfort. You nod and wrap both hands around one of his thighs, using it as your anchor to pull yourself in closer. “Your hand is going to fall asleep.” He points out as he picks up the controller and begins the game, and you shrug.

“Worth it. This is mine now.” He grins and you nod. “Yep. Mine. It’s on extended loan to your body from my private collection. But it’s actually all mine.” You press a kiss to two of your fingers and raise them up to his lips. He receives the kiss but playfully bites and growls at your fingers, before catching them gently between his teeth and sucking them into his mouth. “Fuck, Brendon…” the words escape with a sigh and he winks at you.

“Is it just my thigh that’s part of your private collection or…?” He leaves the question unfinished; you graze your fingers across his zipper before palming him through his leather pants and give him a winning smile.

“First, I’m beginning to think that you are also in a ‘good mood.’ Second, are you offering to donate a piece of art to my collection?” You tease, and he laughs, eyes still on the screen. You’re applying a bit of pressure now, stroking, just watching his reaction, pleased when you see that jaw of his clench a little. You love when he’s visibly affected by you. “Because… if you’re offering, I am definitely, definitely interested in a few pieces that I seem to recall you having in your possession.”

He shoots an amused look at you. “First, I’m always in a ‘good mood’ around you. You do mean really turned on right? Because that’s what I mean. Second, don’t take this the wrong way or think I’m complaining because I am definitely not - are you implying that my dick is not already part of your private collection? Because if I recall correctly, I’ve donated it to you more than a few times in more than a few ways.” You blush faintly and give him an appreciative squeeze and he subtly pushes up against your hand.

“First, these numbered conversations are starting to be difficult to track, especially since I’m now adding a new ‘first.’ Second, that is exactly what I mean. Third, I just didn’t want to be too greedy.” He pumps his fist in triumph, looks down at you, promises he’s paying attention, and you snuggle in. “You’re good, play on. I’m really fine down here. I just like being near you and touching you.” He gives you an affectionate smile, and you just beam back at him, closing your eyes and breathing in the scent of his body wash, cologne, and leather. One of your hands is wrapped around his thigh while the other is still palming him and neither of you seems to really care if anyone sees. You feel your eyes getting heavy and you sigh, letting them close.

“Baby. Baby. Y/n, love, I need you to wake up.” Your eyes flutter open and he’s stroking your face softly and peering at you; you instinctively smile. You love waking up to his face. “I’m so sorry love, it’s almost time. I’ve got to go warm up and get ready. Are you still tired? Do you need to go back to the other room to go back to sleep?” You yawn, blinking, sitting up, and stretching out your arms.

“S’okay. I’m awake. I’m not going to miss your show.” He kisses your forehead and stands up, offering you a hand. You gratefully accept it and let yourself be pulled to your feet before falling into his arms. “Mmmmmmm.” You purr in his ear, hands moving over his back. “You’re going to have such a good show and I’m so excited for you. I’m going to be right there watching you, loving you, and I’m going to be right there waiting for you to come off stage and ravage me as your post-show ritual.”

He pulls back from your embrace, grinning. “I love you y/n. Thank you for the pre-show stuff, it really does mean so much to me, and thank you in advance for the post-show treatment.” He winks, kissing you softly while teasing your mouth open with his tongue, caressing yours lightly. You moan, arching into him, and one of his hands moves to the back of your head while the other finds the small of your back and he holds you to him, returning your moan and deepening the kiss. You clutch him, feeling the warm tingle start deep in you and you’re getting needy now, really seeking some friction. Logically, you know he doesn’t have time for this but you aren’t exactly at your most logical when his tongue is involved. His hand on the small of your back moves to your hip and stills you. “Ssssh baby. Patience. I’ll be back before you know it.” He gives you a final peck on the lips and then he’s drawing away from you regretfully.

You hug your arms to your body and smile encouragingly. “Go have fun. I love you. I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

Time really does move quickly and you do enjoy watching - he’s having the time of his life; singing his heart out. You can hear the roar of the crowd and your heart swells. They love him. There’s a moment when he runs his hand through his hair and he laughs while looking out over the crowd and you think you really are going to die of happiness. He looks so at home, at peace, and honestly, he’s killing it. You bounce excitedly on your heels. There is little in your life right now that makes you as happy as seeing him happy, and right now he is fucking elated.

It isn’t long before he’s thanking them and telling them how much he appreciates them, and the crowd is screaming, and he’s saying goodnight, and then you’re back in his arms and he’s lifted you off of your feet. “You were amazing!” You squeal, wrapping your legs around his waist and kissing him. “I’m really trying not to fangirl right now but you’re making it so hard!” He winks and you roll your eyes. “No, seriously. You were incredible. I love watching you perform; you just look so fucking happy.”

He scoots you up higher so you’re resting on his hips and his arms tighten under your legs. “I am so fucking happy,” he agrees, kissing your nose. “And knowing you were back here watching and waiting made me that much happier. You really liked it?”

You nod eagerly. “I can’t even pick a favorite moment; you were just amazing the entire time.” He beams, and you just want to hug him and not let go. You whisper this in his ear and he holds you to him tightly.

“Y/n, we’ve got hours before you have to let me go.” Still holding you, he sets off at a deliberate pace for the far back dressing room, and you both ignore the catcalls from the others in the main dressing room. “And even then, it’s probably negotiable.” The two of you are through the door and he’s kicking it shut behind him and kissing you and you’re just so happy.

You pull away to look at him, cupping his face in your hands. “Brendon, I’m so happy in this moment. I didn’t know I could feel this happy. But I do. And I love you.” He smiles, kissing you again and gently places you on the couch. “Now strip Urie.” You command, giggling. He follows your instructions, shaking his head as he chuckles to himself, slipping out of his black tee and kicking off his shoes. “I have practical reasons too,” you assure him, sitting cross-legged on the couch, biting your lip as you watch him. “You can’t stay in that sweaty shirt all night, and your pants probably need a good steaming.” He nods seriously, fingers going to the button and zipper on his pants. “No, let me.” You slide off the couch so you’re kneeling in front of him and the look he’s giving you makes you feel like you could melt into the floor. Looking him in the eye, you run your hands up his thighs before you slip the button free. One hand finds the zipper and the other snakes around behind him, grabbing his ass and making him bite his lip as you tug the zipper down. You pause for a moment and decide. “Now you can help me get them off. They’re quite tight.” He smiles and slips his thumbs into the waistband and starts to pull, and you rock back on your heels, enjoying the show. “Leave the underwear on,” you tell him, and you spread your hands across his thighs before moving down to touch each bit of newly exposed skin as he pulls the pants down lower. Finally, he’s stepping out of the pants, and you’ve rubbed and caressed his legs all the way down to his ankles and back up. You can see that he’s breathing heavily and his pupils have dilated. “Get on the couch. Lie down.” He doesn’t hesitate and as soon as he’s all the way down, you pull your own shirt off over your head and wiggle out of your shoes and jeans. He is eyeing you appreciatively, particularly the black lace underwear you picked for tonight, and you pull your hair up into a ponytail before lying down beside him and snuggling close. “This. This is good.” Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes and grab one of his arms to drape over you.

It’s been probably ten minutes and he’s rubbing his hand back and forth over your hip, teasing the lace of your underwear between his thumb and index finger. “Y/n, I don’t mean to be a total guy but…” you grin, knowing he can’t see it, and make an encouraging noise so he’ll keep talking. “Are we…are we going to do anything?”

You roll over to face him, snuggling into his bare chest. “Isn’t this okay?” You look up at him with big eyes. “I just wanted to snuggle and spend some quality time with you.” Your lower lip is trembling now. His eyes go wide and he’s stammering now, telling you of course this is okay and he’s so sorry for making you feel otherwise and you’re just so wonderful. You cut him off with a single finger across his lips. “I’m fucking with you, Bren. I wanted to see how long you’d last.”

He gasps, feigning insult. “You felt the need to test me? I am shocked and horrified. I am the pinnacle of purity Y/n, and am not susceptible to your feminine wiles.”

“Oh, you’re not?”

He shakes his head. “Not even the slightest. You could be naked right now and I would offer you a bathrobe and something from craft services.”

You grin, sliding off the couch and reaching back up to grab his knees and bring them over the edge. “You sound pretty sure of that.” He nods but you can tell his false confidence is wavering. You put both hands behind his knees and pull gently, enough to make your point. He moves up to the edge of the couch, and you kiss the inside of his thigh before crawling up onto your knees and placing your mouth over the growing bulge in his boxer briefs. He groans softly when you breathe hot air on him and run both hands up his thighs, still mouthing over him. “I don’t think I believe you.” You grin, curling your fingers into the waistband of his underwear.

He swallows hard, meeting your eyes, amusement flashing behind them. “So really test me. If you don’t believe me, I think you should really test me by sucking my dick and you’ll see how unaffected I am by your seductive ways.” You grin, tugging at his underwear and as he raises his hips to help you, you warn him.

“I know we’ve both been running with this joke and it’s been fun, but now is the time to put it to bed. Because I swear to God if you don’t react to this…” you smile as you get his underwear down. “We will both be sad.”

He grins, reaching down to stroke your face. “Baby, you have nothing to worry about. Consider the joke dead and my filthy mouth arisen. I don’t think I could ever -“ He doesn’t finish the sentence as you give one long lick up his length and his hand moves from your face to your hair. “Sweet Christ.” You’re licking slow soft strokes over him, making little satisfied noises. “Y/n…”

You glance up but there doesn’t seem to be any follow up to your name so you go back to work. You’re letting your fingertips graze over the length of him while you pay special attention to the tip, licking the underside and letting him watch your tongue swirl around him. “Do you even know,” you begin without looking up and still running your tongue over him in between thoughts, “how hot you got me, watching you perform? Do you even realize how goddamn sexy you are? Fuck, just watching you got me so wet. Just imagining when I would get you alone and would be able to drop down on my knees for you and get your cock in my mouth had me dripping.” He groans, telling you how dirty you are and how much he loves it, tipping his head back as you switch to firm, sweeping strokes with the length of your tongue. You can see his fingers twitching on the edge of the couch and you make a spontaneous decision that sends a tremor of pleasure going through you. You keep your tongue moving as you reach down with your free hand to start working your underwear down your legs. It takes some maneuvering to do it silently and fluidly, but finally you’ve got them in your hand and you can get his attention. You give a quick lick up the underside and close your mouth over as much of him as you can comfortably fit before sucking gently. His eyes snap open the minute your mouth closes over him and he lets out a sharp moan. That’s your cue and without moving up or off his dick, you press the soaked lace panties into his hand, your eyes twinkling as they meet his.

It takes him a second to register what he’s holding and when he does, you’re pleased to get a taste of pre-cum, and he’s swearing under his breath. “Fuck me, these are so wet baby.” You nod as best you can, watching him clutch your underwear in his fist. “God, get up here.” He’s leaning over, trapping your head between his lap and his chest for a moment before his arms are around your waist and he’s hauling you up onto the couch. His dick slips free from your mouth and you whimper, but he’s moaning, “I need to taste you,” and it’s more than a little distracting. “Please baby, let me lie down so I can get you on my face. Please y/n, I am dying for your pussy.”

You sit up on your knees, resting back on your calves, and you shake your head, biting your lip as you remind him, “I don’t 69. I’m too much of a pillow princess and once your tongue is on and in me, I will lose all focus and your dick will be very neglected.”

He groans, eyes closed as your fingers wrap around said dick and stroke him. “It would almost be worth it…but okay. Then at least stay up here so I can touch you.” The plaintive appeal in his voice sends thrills through you; he wants you just as badly.

“That I can do.” You swing yourself to the side so you’re leaning over his leg to lick and suck him, but it allows him to rub his fingers through your wetness and that alone has increased the intensity of the noises he’s been making. You can’t imagine what he would sound like if he did get to taste you, but you intend to find out. You look up at him and can’t help but smile. He looks so blissed out with his head rolled back, eyes shut, and his lips barely parted. You reach down between your legs and join his fingers, rubbing idly as you work your mouth farther down his length before sucking your way off of him with a satisfying pop. You remove your fingers and bring them up to his lips. “Eyes shut, mouth open,” you tell him, and slide your two fingers in his mouth when he does as told. “Now suck.” Your mouth is back on him, and you can feel his stomach tense as he moans around your fingers, licking you off of them, sucking greedily before adding his own fingers to his mouth, clearly desperate for your taste.

“Oh fuck, baby, I think I’m gonna come.” The words are muffled, considering the circumstances, but you’re pretty sure you hear him correctly and you hum delightedly, creating a series of low vibrations. You take your fingers back from his mouth and wrap the hand around him, stroking upward with a quick wrist flick each time your hand meets your mouth. Your other hand is back between his legs, cradling his balls and you carefully, gently, squeeze and roll them back. He groans and his free hand is in your hair while the other goes back to rubbing your clit, sliding into you occasionally, and he’s gasping, swearing, hips twitching (you know he’s trying not to buck into your mouth and choke you at this angle). “Fuck, baby, if you don’t want to - you don’t have to - oh shit, baby you need to mo-“

You cut him off, letting the head of his dick rest against your parted lips. “I wanna taste you.” And with that, your mouth is back over him, your hand stroking upwards furiously. It isn’t long before you feel his body shudder a little and then, you taste him on your tongue and just tasting him sends you over the edge, clenching hard around his fingers. He’s relentless; he is still thrusting his fingers into you and rubbing your clit with his thumb. Meanwhile, you’re licking and sucking and stroking him through his, and you can tell he loves it from the noises coming from his mouth. It isn’t long before he’s coming down from it, groaning your name and petting your hair and you swallow, the action causing your throat and mouth to tighten around him and he hisses in pleasure.

“Oh my god. Damn. Holy shit y/n.” The words slip from his lips and he slumps back against the couch. You giggle and climb into his lap, kissing and sucking at his neck. “Come here.” He gently grasps your chin and brings your face to his, kissing you slowly before pulling back slightly and resting his forehead against yours. “It’s a good thing this isn’t the first time I’m saying this, so you should believe me when I say holy fuck, I love you so much.” You preen, kissing him again and pressing yourself closer, spreading your thighs wider across his hips so he can feel what he’s done to you.

“I love you too.” You rock back a little so you can just look at him. He grins at you, rubbing a knuckle across your cheek. “What’re you looking at, gorgeous?”

You smile back, rubbing your nose against his. “You. Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

His grin widens. “I’m the lucky one, baby. And it’s good to know I can get some nasty talk out of you in the right circumstances.” He gives your ass a light squeeze and nips at your shoulder. “So fucking hot, hearing you talk like that.”

You blush a little and yawn now, stretching your arms out and leaning back in to hug him tightly. “I’m also thinking…if I recall correctly, you said if I was naked, I’d get a bathrobe and something from craft services.” He laughs and nods. “I’ll get naked for a plate of chicken tenders.”

Still laughing, he kisses you lightly. “Baby, I won’t make you strip for your chicken tenders. I will just get them for you.” He lifts you off his lap and places you gently back on the couch and grabbing a fluffy bathrobe from the door hook and handing it to you before pulling on his pants. “But by all means, feel free to strip for me. The chicken tenders won’t appreciate it, but I sure will.” 

You drape it over yourself, snuggling into the couch. “Urie, you’re too good to me.” He turns and gives you a quick wink, and just as he’s heading out the door, you fling your bra at the back of his head. “Hurry back Bren.”


End file.
